Amor entre olhos castanhos
by Yellowred
Summary: ::INCRIVELMENTE UMA CONTINUAÇÃO:: Hermione + biblioteca + Rony = Romance
1. Parte I

****

Amor entre olhos castanhos – Parte I

Ela finalizou seu trabalho com um ponto. A tinta escorreu um pouco por seu dedo, mas ela nem ligou. Guardou seu material e foi fechar o enorme livro à sua frente. Fez isso com tanta rapidez, que ao juntar todas as páginas, uma imensidão de poeira se espalhou. Hermione Granger tossiu um pouco e quando o pó se dissipou à sua frente ela deu um grito.

-Rony! – ela parecia ofegante – Não faça mais isso.

Ronald Weasley, um garoto sardento e ruivo, a encarava divertido do outro lado da mesa. Ele havia aparecido assim que Hermione fechou o livro. Estava procurando a garota há tempos, mas não enxergara o óbvio: _"Ela só pode estar na biblioteca!"_ e lá foi ele decidido, para encontrá-la entre os livros, como sempre.

-Não foi minha intenção te dar um susto! – ele falou rindo.

-Oh, por que esses livros têm que ter tanta poeira? Se os alunos tivessem o hábito da leitura, não só pegando os livros somente quando há um trabalho, não seria assim. Eles estariam sempre limpinhos e sem nenhum indício de que ficam abandonados...

-Falou e disse a Srta Granger: Monitora-Chefe e aluna mais aplicada que Hogwarts já viu nesses últimos setes anos!

-Pare de brincar! – disse Hermione, vendo que a bibliotecária vinha na direção deles com um olhar severo devido ao grito dela.

Hermione se posicionou melhor na cadeira e Rony continuava com seu olhar zombeteiro.

-Há que se deve esta bagunça? – a senhora perguntou.

-Foi só um susto que tive ao encontrar o Sr. Weasley, me desculpe. – Mione falou, olhando zangada pra Rony que insistia em soltar risadinhas abafadas.

-Que não aconteça novamente, Srta Granger. 

-Não acontecerá. – falou Rony com um falso ar sério – Além do mais, não há ninguém aqui para ter presenciado o deslize da nossa exemplar Monitora a não ser eu e a senhora.

-Não é só porque a biblioteca está vazia que se pode sair gritando por aí! – ela disse voltando para sua mesa à porta da biblioteca.

-Nem um pouco severa ela, não?! – cochichou ele.

-Ela está certa, Rony. Eu agi errado ao ficar gritando aqui. Não fosse você apare...

-Hermione.

Ela continuaria com seu discurso de boas maneiras, não fosse os olhos castanhos que a encaravam tão vivamente. _"De onde vem esse brilho todo?"_ ela se perguntou ainda encarando os olhos de Rony. Ela sabia que bastavam algumas palavras dele para que ficasse boba, se distraísse. Isso vinha acontecendo desde o começo daquele ano e Hermione não queria admitir para si mesma o que estava surgindo.

-Que foi? – ela só conseguiu dizer. Parecia que novamente estava sem fôlego.

Rony tinha uma incrível habilidade, de ficar sério, que deixava Hermione desconcertada. Aliás, tudo o que ele fazia ultimamente a deixava desconcertada: o simples movimento dos dedos dele tamborilando na mesa, a mania incessante de tentar colocar a franja longe dos olhos e até a aversão dele pelos livros, que ela lhe sugeria, causavam a ela um incômodo antes não existente. Como agora.

A aluna exemplar que tinha respostas para tudo, que sempre sabia o que dizer quando algo, que nenhum aluno saberia responder, fosse perguntado, estava sem palavras agora. Ela não sabia de onde o brilho nos olhos de Rony havia surgido e nem por que ela sempre ficava meio boba quando ele a encarava seriamente. 

-Eu estava louco, procurando por você. – ele disse, meio hesitante.

Rony também não sabia porque ultimamente estava assim, tão estranho. Sempre que conversava com Harry, do nada, lhe vinha uma vontade enorme de conversar, de estar com Hermione e lá ia ele abandonando o amigo e procurando a garota.

Ele sempre se forçava a pensar que era porque as matérias naquele ano estavam difíceis e ele precisava da ajuda da amiga, mas sempre quando chegava perto dela não discutiam nada do que era dado nas salas de aula. Acabou admitindo, um dia, que gostava da presença de Mione, gostava do jeito maternal dela de sempre corrigi-lo, ou então de quando ela franzia a testa por ficar brava com alguma travessura dele.

Adorava, por isso, sempre a deixava brava. Mas naquele momento, ele estava a achando tão linda só por estar calma, só por ser ela, Hermione, que Rony não quis deixá-la brava, nem contente, nem nada. Só queria estar ali e ficar vendo, que seus grandes olhos castanhos formavam um perfeito conjunto com sua pequena boca e seus longos cabelos armados.

-Você já me achou. – ela disse finalmente. – Pode falar agora.

Os dois sabiam. Só era preciso uma simples palavra, ou um toque, para que admitissem para si mesmos o que muitos já haviam percebido: que se amavam.

Rony então, dando o primeiro passo, colocou sua mão em cima da mesa. Suavemente ele a deslizou até onde estava a mão manchada de Hermione e a apertou. Ela sorriu, o sorriso que ele estava esperando por um bom tempo. Um sorriso que indicava mais do que amizade; um sorriso que nada tinha de diferente, mas que para Rony era tudo.

Ele ia se levantar para beijá-la, mas seus pés não se moviam, e sua mão não queria largar a dela. Parecia tão bom apenas ficar ali com o sorriso dela.

-Achei vocês!

Rony e Hermione soltaram as mãos, encabulados. Os dois encararam Harry sem nenhum indício de que ele atrapalhava alguma coisa, mas no instante em que os olhos castanhos dos dois se encontraram novamente não puderam resistir: caíram na gargalhada.

O beijo poderia esperar.


	2. Parte II

****

Amor entre olhos castanhos – Parte II

-Rony?

Hermione ergueu os olhos de um livro sobre Criaturas Mágicas. Ela pesquisava sobre elfos domésticos para o F.A.L.E., depois que deixou Rony e Harry na biblioteca. Mas agora ele estava ali, em seu dormitório, encarando-lhe da porta, e seu coração começava a acelerar e sua mão suava.

-Consegui me livrar do Harry! – ele sorriu – Disse que a Gina estava andando muito lá pelas masmorras e ele foi procurá-la. Anda preocupado desde que aquele nojento do Malfoy a chamou para uma dança no baile de inverno... – ele franziu a testa.

-Ele não parece o único preocupado... – ela falou, se referindo a careta que ele fazia.

-Bem, não gosto da idéia de Gina andando com Draco Malfoy por aí. Ele é uma cobra.

-Talvez... 

Normalmente Hermione encheria Rony de informações sobre seu apoio aos elfos ou sobre o descobrimento de algum livro "interessante" na biblioteca. Mas agora, parecia que todos esses assuntos eram relevantes; que a bronca sobre o atraso da entrega de um trabalho ou a perda de pontos por uma bagunça poderiam ser deixados para mais tarde. Faltavam-lhe palavras e o olhar que Rony lhe lançava não ajudava muito.

Rony sentou-se na cama, ao lado de onde Hermione estava sentada_. "O que eu tinha decorado?"_ perguntou-se. O ruivo havia treinado a noite passada inteira o que teria que dizer a "amiga", mas agora parecia ter esquecido tudo novamente, como mais cedo na biblioteca.

Sempre fora meio desajeitado, às vezes tropeçando nos próprios pés ou falando coisas sem sentido. Mas desde que descobrira gostar de Hermione, parou de ser tão afoito. Talvez resolvera crescer, talvez mudara para que Mione não ficasse com o mais desajeitado dos Weasley, mas sim, com Ronald Weasley, um bruxo exemplar.

Se Rony pudesse ler os pensamentos de Mione, saber de seus desejos, veria que para ela, não importava se ele era desajeitado, se tivesse sardas, se era pobre ou não. Ela queria mesmo que o brilho intenso dos seus olhos castanhos sempre se mantivesse sobre ela, assim como ela sempre manteria o dela.

Hermione folheava o livro sem prestar atenção, apenas tentando distrair sua tenção do garoto. Percebeu que sua mão ainda estava manchada de tinta e que estava borrando o livro, pois estava molhada de nervoso, de ansiedade. Virou a cabeça procurando algum lenço para limpá-la, mas Rony lhe chamou e ela desistiu da ação, prestando atenção no amigo.

__

"Droga, droga! O que eu tinha que dizer mesmo?" perguntou-se, passando os dedos nos fios vermelhos de sua cabeça.

-Mione... Eu... hum... - ele desviou os olhos dela - Eu não posso ser mais seu amigo – resolveu improvisar.

Ela soltou uma exclamação de susto. Sua mão, subitamente, ficou gelada.

-O que, Rony? Como assim? - perguntou assustada.

Ele levantou os olhos e a encarou. O rosto estava sério demais para o Rony brincalhão que ela conhecia e Hermione começou a ficar com medo, mesmo que gostasse quando ele mudava subitamente de humor.

-Veja o Harry – começou – ele é seu amigo, não?! – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente – Pois então, aposto que ele, por ser seu amigo, não fica torcendo para que você não goste de alguém; não fica desejando que você não se lembre do Krum; não fica sonhando com uma família ao seu lado e muito menos deseja te beijar a toda hora... Amigos não desejam isso, e _eu_ desejo... - os olhos de Rony brilhavam mais do que nunca e seu rosto estava quase alcançando o tom de seus cabelos.

Mione ficou se reação. Estava esperando por aquilo a tanto tempo, sem nunca admitir para si mesma, sem nunca ter confessado que também sentia as mesmas coisas. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido - que fez Rony tremer - e colocou delicadamente sua mão sobre o rosto dele - a mão manchada.

-Se for assim, Rony, eu também não posso mais ser sua amiga.

Rony não esperou nem mais um segundo para alcançar os lábios de Hermione e beijá-la com toda a vontade que guardou por muito tempo. Tanta, que ele estava debruçado sobre ela, que se mantinha deitada na cama, acompanhando cada movimento dele.

Até que os dois ouviram uma batida na porta. Conseguiram se separar a tempo, antes que um Harry nervoso entrasse.

-Vocês não vão acreditar! – começou, entre dentes – Peguei Gina beijando Malfoy num corredor perto do banheiro dos Monitores – ele parou para tomar fôlego e olhou de Hermione para Rony, notando que os dois estavam ofegantes – O que é essa mancha preta no seu rosto, Rony?

Mione, reprimindo um sorriso, escondeu a mão manchada atrás das costas, enquanto Rony a olhava confuso. Era melhor esconder a prova do crime.

Fim 


End file.
